Amber Sand
by VixenOfDeath809
Summary: Meet Sakura, the daugther of the best gunner in all Austin Texas. Meet the gang of The Sharingan, the most ruthless horrible gang in All Texas. Put them together and you got a mighty whale of a story there! in an AU setting and trilove! DISCONTINUED
1. Char Info

_**Amber Sand**_

_**fanfic by:VixenofDeath809**_

_**Char. Info. on the Sharingan**_

Uzumaki Naruto:Age:20 A ruthless thug of The Sharingan Gang. Also, called the Fox. An outgoing member of the gang who kills people in his way and drink more often than everyone else. His specialties are bombing and stealing.

Uchiha Sasuke:Age:20 Seccond in command of the gang. Called the quiet one for when he kills he always leaves without a trace. Hes the more mysterious of the gang and prefers to stay away from his gang as much as possible...thanks to **Naruto**. His specialties are gunning and tracking.

Uchiha Itachi:Age:26 The leader of the Sharingan. Older brother of Sasuke. The most quietest person of the gang. Called the RedEyes for when he kills his vitim, they always say before they die that red eyes were all they saw. He always is the most secretest of the four and likes to help his gang get stronger than any gang in Austin Texas. Hes the best gunner in the gang.

Hatake Kakashi: Age:28 The "Loner" of the group. Is the most I REPEAT-the most **PREVERTED **of the group. Is called the WhiteLightning for his opponents can never find him when fighting him. Spends most his time being lazy and reads his perverted books ALOT. His the best tactican in the gang.

**_Char. Info. on Legendary Gunner_**

Haruno Sakura:Age:16 The daugther to the best gunner in all Texas. Is seccond to become the sheriff of Austin Texas. Best horserider and gunner in the family. After her father's death she was taken in to become a whore at the whorehouse. Meets the Sharigan gang there.

Well guys thats all for now! >.>...Besides, I didnt feel like writng the story yet cause its so hard>. If anyone can help me it would be great to make the story more... . >.>...interesting! So please! thank you for reading this I will update soon!;P


	2. Theres no place like Texas!

Thank you so much to the ppl who review! Thank you **Denisen** and **Silent Kunoichi aka Fiona McKinnon!** Well now back to make the story!

Chapter 1: Oh there no place like Texas!

"Al' right folks!" the blonde said with a broken voice and the smell of liquior to his mouth. He was terrorizing the towns bank, and it seems that if you were to move you'd get hit with his revolver in one shot(sorry I dont know much about guns so if ppl will help me out with the kinds of guns they used back then, Ill be grateful)."Now..if you would please get me to the bank misser, I'll promise I wont-" then a sound of a knife was thrust into the towns bank and hit the wall were the thief was. "...I wouldnt do that, would I, partner?" the man said in a angry yet calm tone. The blonde whispered with amusement in his voice,"Well well well if it isnt the Sheriff of Austin is here." he laughed madly and brought his revolver up to hit the sheriff but then another knife was thrown and hit the blond's hand. He screamed angry "What the hell did you do?" he lunged for the man forgetting about the money and pulled out his own knife to attack with. But then the mysterious sheriff got out his shotgun and triggered it into the man's stomach. Lots of guts and blood came out him, and soon the smell of rusted silver came from the blood. At first it seemed as if many of the townsfolk were afraid to talk but then..

"Hooray for sheriff Haruno!" the people scream and cheered as he left for replied,"Just doin my job folks." and left.

Meanwhile...

The sand was hot and spraying everwhere as a pair of boots thumped on the ground and spurs clinked the hard rock sand. "Are ya' sure this the place were lookin for, Orochimaru?" a silver man said as they reached the place of happy yells and whistles. The snake like man grinned evilly and replied with a mocking tone, "Yess...this is the place were we be sure that the greatest shooter will die Kabuto" and with that the long hair man and the silver pony tailed guy walked into Austin, Texas.

Back at Austin...

"Im home!" Haruno said gladly going into his cabin and sniffing the smell of garlic bread and turkey and feeling the smooth glass-like marble floor. Then a flash of pink had peeped from the kitchen and ran happily into the rough yet gentle arms of the sheriff. "Pappa!" the cherry haired girl squaled as she embaced him like a little girl. "Hows my little Sakura" he chuckled as he pat her hair and looked into her jade eyes and let go. "Nothin much pops, just shooting the beer-" "BEER NOOOO!" Haruno cried as anime tears flooded his grey eyes and Sakura just sweatdropped. "No pops EMPTY beer bottles and readin" she said and hugged him again with glee. Haruno laughed and patted her head again "Good but..why is there somethin burning?" he said with a amused voice. Sakura's eyes widen and ran away from her Pops screaming, "AHHHH NO THE FOOD!" she ran into the kitchen and saw a turkey, a black yet brown turkey with black vapors coming above the stove. They enjoyed the meal, weather the food was or not and talked about their days today and laughed at the father's jokes. It seemed like today was like anyother day, well until the NEXT DAY...

Well first chappie done and done! I left a cliffy too...FUFUFUFUFUFU! Yall never figure out what happens next...And about the pairings, (- -U) well I havent figured out who I want Sakura to go with so you decide! The polls for claming Sakura's heart are

1)Sakura/Sasuke

2)Sakura/Itachi

3)Sakura/Naruto

and Finally

4)Sakura/Kakashi!

So cast ur votes . or you will not like me when I'm mad -laughs madly and holds a Butcher knife fused with a chain saw- So please cast votes! The votes end after chappie 5!

P.s. I WILL NOT UPDATE UNTIL I GET 15 REVIEWS OR MORE BUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA> :) I lnow im evil. Until then VoD,"Kindness is thrown away by evil .." .


	3. The Sharingan

**Chapter 2:The Sharingan**

"Dammit guys hurry up!" a spikey blonde yelled as he held explosives that God knows what can destroy. Then three figures came rushing out the train's treasury with bags of cash, jewels, and blocks of gold. On the left side is a man with silver hair and a mask over his face to cover...cover something beautiful or ugly? Then looking up to his face was a patch over his left eye, then from bottom to toe was a light white long sleeve shirt, matched with black leather pants and some cowboy boots(SPURS..).

The person next to him looked more serious(hint hint ppl;P)yet bored at the same time. Thus, his hair was black (chicken 0o) and short, and his eyes were black as the night(obsitian!(sp)..sorry peeps Im bored what do ya expect?. /.)and he wore a short black sleeve shirt, a brown leather vest, and some pair of blue jeans.

And the last person sorta looked like him was perhaps (DUH HE IS:P) the leader of the plot. Like and unlike the other person, both had black, raven hair, but this long had his black hair in a slight ponytail.And wore a light white shirt including leather trenchjacket with a pair of boot with spurs.(I.LOVE.SPURS.!)

"Naruto," the silver head said in a monotone voice, "How long will this bomb let loose?". The spikey whiskered blond thought a for awhile and happily replied, "10 min-" then was smacked on the head by the 'chicken' haired teen. "Dobe, we gots('gots':P)only 10 minutes to get off" he said with a snort. Soon the leader-looking man came up to both gang members and replied in a calm yet angry voice, "Shut up Sasuke and let Naruto finish his sentence." Sasuke looked up at him and mumbled,"Itachi,but-" Naruto shoved him away from Itachi and replied with a creepy voice,"Yes 10 minutes to GET OUT SASUKE-TEME!" Everyone sweat dropped at his sudden change while he contiued his sentence."But it will not explode until 15 minutes."

Sasuke looked at the silver haired man and said in a serious voice, "Kakashi, which exit to leave at?" Kakashi looked at Sasuke lazily and took out his erotica book, which made everyone either sweat drop or fall anime style.

Then Kakashi grinned under his mask and replied happily while pointing up to the ceiling of the treasury department,"Up!' and he got a smack from everyone when such a impossible act was called. Naruto yelled at them suddenly, with fear and madness in his voice."Oi mina! hurry up and get out there!' Naruto was screaming up on the train top while everyone just looked at him with bored yet amazed eyes.

"How'd you?" Kakashi and Sasuke said with awe in their voice as they climbed through the hole on the train top while Itachi replied nothing as jumped up to the train top beautifully.(-sticks toungue out to readers- MUHAHAHAHA I'll never tell you how!)

They reached up to the top and ran to the cabose as fast as they can, hoping they can jump onto their horses they left near the far west of the hot sweating dessert.

Then with a jump, a loud BAM and KA-PLOW(...no comment...) went the train as all passengers in the machine went as chunks of metal, coal and fire sparks went freely as could smell the scent of blood, rust, and ash fly away in the harsh sand winds.

Meanwhile with the Sharingan...

"Yaaahooo!" Naruto yelled as the train exploded in far reach of the horse they traveled in as kaploey went the train as the chunks of metal fell in the sand deeply as wounds would be stabbed over by knives harsh and painfully.

"Man that was boring." Sasuke said as he rode his horse slow when the rest traveled faster than him."Well, its not our fault that Itachi here wanted to give us some _fun_

kid." Naruto mumbled as he cuddled with wads of cash and giggled like a newborn baby.(Sorry that Naruto acted OOC)

"Well it seems as if this heist is a suck as well" Itachi said coldly as he rode to a close place for shelter. Kakashi held a map and looked for a place to rest and was reading a nice looking romance book may I add.(PEAVERT!)

"Hmm..." he started as he stared more into the map while still reading his 'peavert' book. The group looked at him suspisously and asked, " 'Hmm...' what?" Naruto and Sasuke said quietly as Itachi just stared at him.

"Looks like..our next target is..." Kakashi said seriously while the two teens looked seriously at him and said slowly, "The 'next' target is...!"

Then out of the nowhere the N/A came and pushed Sasuke yet clung to Naruto and said,"I will not tell you until the next chappie...except my cute Kyuubi Naruto-kun!'

Naruto was crying like a dog while everyone sweatdropped. "You mean it Narrator-san?" Naruto...

N/A:-sweatdropped- sorry guys I just had to end it there so dont hurt me-puppy no jutsu is now in effect- at least I let I gave you the next chappie now. -time freezes and dark clouds appear- YOU MUST WAIT UNTIL I STILL GET 15 REVIEWS FUFUFUFUFUFU..BUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! now review dammit or no story!

Sasuke:...Why did you put me in here?

Me:Cause...Saku-chan wanted you in here Uchiha-san

Sasuke:And why do you say 'Uchiha-san' to me but 'Itachi-san' to him?

Itachi:Maybe she knows that I'm-

Me:Will ya'll shut up! I'm trying to calm down Saku-chan

Sakura:Why...why I am I gonna be a whore in a whore house...NOOOO!

Me:Aww...poor girl

Kakashi:I wonder how Sakura-chan will look like-drool-

Me&Saku-chan:SHUT UP!-smacks Kaka-kun on head-

Naruto:Ne,...Narrator-san?

Me:-blush- hai?

Naruto:...make us some Kimchi Ramen?

Me:-blush- ...ok...

-Makes Ramen for everyone and talks about next chappie-

Okay guys here all the coupling polls!

Polls:

_Sasu/Saku-2_

_Naru/Saku-1_

_Ita/Saku-1_

_Kaka/Saku-1_

Hurry and review...cause if you dont...I'll...I'll...NOT MAKE YOU ANYMORE RAMEN YOU REVIEW PLEASE!and...I'll update sooner

---

VoD,"Kindness is thrown away by evil..."


	4. The Champion Falls

_**Amber Sand**_

_**by:VixenofDeath809**_

Hey guys! sorry if I havent updated this story for awhile (s-drop) its because I was lazy and busy planning to premerie LtoD as well. anyways...Oh yeah Ive beggining to lose ideas for this story so can so of my wonderful readers help me? It be helpful. Oh yeah one more thing...

If the 15th reviewer reviews AS they will get a oneshot of any pairing they want (note:if you pick ItaSaku tell me how you want it to be)! anyways Im gonna stop stalling and begin!

I dont own Naruto-sniff- but if I did, I'd make Sakura more darker and cooler!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3:**The champion falls**

Back to Texas!

The cherry blossom girl sighed inwardly as she rotated her revolver were the trigger was (note: for kids and stupid adults dont try this at home) as she thought boredly, 'Man papa, why cant you let me go on missions with you?'. She was in her wooden cabin, walking in circles, thinking what to do.

Until...a loud boom was heard though out the city and bloodcurling screams were made by men and women made Sakura come out of her house full armed and search for the point of the problem.

And as she ran pushing people twice her size away she saw what had scared her the most.

**HER FATHER...MAN OF HER LIFE...THE PERSON THAT GAVE HER HAPPINESS...HAD A GUN BULLET IN HIS HEART...**

Time seemed to stay still for Sakura Haruno as she saw her last piece of her family fall onto the ground, not moving nor stirring whatsoever. Then...

"**_PAPA!_**" Sakura screamed as she ran towards her father not caring who was there or not. She ran and slumped on the floor screaming not trudgging to her father weeping showing anger and sadness in her mixed emotion face.

How did this happen of all the reasons? If you really want to know I speed back 1o minutes earlier today...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

121212121212121212121212121212121212212212211122212

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- a sandwhich-

Sheriff Haruno was at the local Shogun, Lady Mistress, as was asking for a normal, A mug of beer and a ham and cheese."Man everyday is the same, nothing challenging(hint hint)sometimes I feel like just need to take a vaction..."

Then outa of nowhere Orochimaru and his faithful white slave/henchman(WOW KABUTO AS A WHITE SLAVEO.o)Kabuto came and sat next to him. Kabuto was 'now' wearing a simple black shirt and a black trench coat and black cowboots with 'black spurs'(I want his spurs!)And Orochimaru was wearing the same thing...but he had no spurs.(cause I dont wanna give any:P) The man with long black hair asked for a whiskey while the silver haired one asked for water.

"So what brings such...unique(more like creepy emos-.-)people out to this part of the town..?"Haruno ask when silver haired(Kabuto 3) interupted with a funny smile(Never..just SEE the smile look though it0.o)"We are looking for you sheriff." as then he shifted his glass...(he did the chicken dance XD)his eyes turned dark as he and Orochimaru stood up and asked Haruno to a duel.(- yep guns are like swords so ya act like MEN!)

There, in the blazing hot sun and the sand sweeping their boot like a shoe shiner(hehehehe I was about to say something about a hotdog).

The sheriff said in a stern voice,"So how many bullets?" as he stared at his opponent(Fluffy the dog..nahxD),Orochimaru(dammit snake!) smiled like something was very boring yet beautiful and hissed "ssssss...ttthhrrreee"(0.o Im scared s!-!$ now)

Then the showdown had begone(If duel sounds familiar somehow, say ty to HP and the chamber of secrets, without the magic) as they walk away, back towards each other...guns intact, as Kabuto started the countdown.

"5..." gun cocked, "4..." they stop walking, "3..." they turn around in a fast distance, "2..." both guns pointed to the men, "1...!" and loud shot appeared as daybreak came, showing three bullet wounds in sheriff Haruno's heart head and kidney(ewwww...oh and ;; poor sheriff)

Ahem..now back to the part of Sakura,

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"WHY! PAPA!" Sakura screamed as she beated of her father's lifeless body screaming word like, "I HATE YOU!" or "DONT LEAVE LIKE MOMMA!.." and finally Orochimaru(yes he was there watching her get angered...and he felt...well lets just say...FUNNYO.O;;;;) said with a madnning voice, "Take her to the whorehouse..like the hoe she isss..."(Saku-chan:DIEEEEEEMe:- -'').

And thus the story begins..by the time The Sharingan came.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

So how was this one!

Naruto: You didnt put me in yet

Me:Uh..this was the part that importaint Naru-kun!

Sasuke:Naru-kun-snickers-

Itachi:Dobe...

Sasuke: Hey my Dobe ya cant you it!

Itachi:hn...

Me:Bakas...

Itachi&Sasuke:NANI?

Me:Naru-kun wants some ramen?

Naruto: RAMEN-glomps me-

Me:-major blush- hehehehee...

Saku-chan:Review please-blows nose-

Itachi:Naruto's lucky

Sasuke: We'll find away to make her like us again

both:MUHAHAHAHAHAHAA...-erie quitness-


	5. Note!

Note:

Im sorry, I forgot to put the polls in:

Naruto: WAHHHH Author-chan sux

Me:-tears- you...you mean that-cries-

Naruto:-shakes head and does peace sign- NAH just kidding

Me: Yay!-glomps Naruto-

Sasuke:GRRRRRR REVENGE!

Itachi: REVENGE!

Kakashi:HEY YOU FORGOT ME!

Me:oops sorry hehehehe...NOW ONWARD TO THE POLLS!

Polls:

Sasu/Saku:2(aww guys thats cold)

Naru/Saku:2(YAY!saku-chan doesnt take my Naru-chan-glomp Naruto-)

Kaka/Saku:2(so many 2s-dizzy-)

Ita/Saku:8(OH YEAH!-vitory dance-)

well thats all...ppl if my polls are wrong FLAME ME...but not too hard-covers kitty ears-


	6. My Life as an Fuckin Whore

_Amber Sand_

_by:VixenofDeath809_

Well voting polls has ended! and the winning polls are...

Ita-sama and Saku-chan!...yes Im sorry I didnt put any of my Omake(comedy acts) on cause one of the reviewers dont like when I do it soo...Im not gonna do it anymore ;-; If yall do like when I do it please notify me cause I do miss doing them because it gave me inspration doing it! Now onwards to the story!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

5.Life as a Fuckin Whore

Sakura was thrown onto the reddis floor of the entrance to 'Golddiggers' and Kabuto replied wickedly, 'Better stay in your place, princess, wouldnt want to see ya hurt na would we?" he left as he cackled evilly.

Sakura, thinking hard was instantly cussing out the bastard and was already to her 100,000,000,000 word...Slutfacemanwhore. Yesh, a real word to all the n00bish readers out there. But anywayz, as she picked her self up from the dirt, she patted her loose cowhide pants as she she slowly, yet heistantly to the whiteish/yellowish door.

She opened it, and to her eyez, all the women and teens in here looked _amazing_. Thats right folks, not horrible, not even _fugly_ but b-e-a-utiful! Three caught her bedazzling jade orbs.

One, had long blond hair that was let loose and wild. Her bright sky eyes looked happily at Sakura's and smiled warmly at her. She looked like she was in her 20's unlike 16 year old Sakura. Her outfit though..was..**very very appealing**. A black lace tank top, showing bits of her bare chest made Sakura a light tint of pink. and her short to thigh skirt actaully made her look like the infamous 'daimsel(sp?) in distress'.

The next one of course, seemed very shy yet gave the pastel hair girl a sheepish smile. Sakura noticed a unique look to her. Her long dark navy hair was tied into a simple bun. Her eyes had looked like pearls, and her attire was very simple white dress.

And the other, someone who didn't look nice, just gave Sakura a slight smile. Her short, dark amber hair was loose and had mostly spilt ends. Her flamng chocolate eyes flashed a 'nice ta meet ya' look. And her outfit made Sakura just want to touch it. White tanktop with black cowhide pants. "Howdy." the ambered hair said boredly as she shook hands with the light haired girl. The other girls came up and smiled and shook hands with Sakura as well. "Nice ta meet ya..." the shy one started as she figeted with her fingers.

"Sakura, Sakura Haruno and ya'll are?" Sakura started as they playfully smirked at her and gave a courtsy bow. "Well, for the starting preformence, Ino Yamanaka at ya service," she twirled around the navy haired one until Ino stopped."And...the one who gives the mugs and appetizers, Hinata Hyuuga." she walked and slightly bowed over to the best one!

"And the dirty dance of the Golddiggers is me, Tayuya." she gave a light dip 'nd low to Sakura and slowly leaned up with her ass slowly going back to place. "Well, ya got my attention now girls." Sakura said as she gave a soft pat on Hinata's back and a hard high fave with Tayuya.

Meanwhile with The Sharingan...

"Well, we're here." Kakashi mumbled as thick horse's hoofs(sp?) stopped at the looking ghost town. ". . .Hey, why does it look like a ghost town?" Naruto yelled as his head pondered the late night sky. Itachi and Sasuke smacked his head as they both replied,"Didn't you even hear what the Narrator said dumbass?" as they dragged Naruto's brown horse toward the dead like town.

Yee-haws and wolf whistles were heard down the pavened road as four heads turned towards the Golddigger's place. Hearts seemed to poof around Kakashi's eyes as he ran toward the erotic place.

Three sweatdrops appeared behind the major villains as they watched their peverted fiend go inside like a giddy schoolboy. Sasuke follows the peverted man as the rest join them to see what entertainment was tonight.

As they enter, the lights that was inside seem to fade and a spotlight showed two young girls held hands. One had short spikey pink hair wearing a black tanktop and short white cowhide pants. The other had long fire red hair and was wearing the excact same outfit.

"Well men, we saved the best for tonight and I hope ya missed the lone coyote cause-" Lots of man rooted for that part, but then the speaker shouted, "SHUT THE FUCK UP DICKHEADS!...now the loner has her other coyote and now let the girls sing their flaunts!"

More shouts and yells exploded the roof as the Gang arched their brows, eager to hear them sing.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yeah, I am a Tayuya lova, but shes with Kimmimaro in this story and yes, his roll will be importaint for lata chapters.Im glad many ppl are glad I put a chapter on cause I wont be on for a long time. I will be grouned and until my mother will let me do that stuff, beg with much strength that I will return;p

VoD, sighnin out XD


End file.
